


Fold

by HiddenViolet



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Dom Helen Magnus, Dom/sub, Episode: s01e04 Folding Man, Gen, Non-Sexual Submission, Sub Will Zimmerman, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Missing scene from Folding Man where Helen helps Will into subspace.
Relationships: Helen Magnus & Will Zimmerman
Kudos: 4





	Fold

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in a dom/sub universe that is currently mostly in my brain. Suffice to say, Helen is a Dom, Will is a Sub and they are in a nonsexual relationship. Ashley is a Switch but that's not integral to the plot.

“I owe it to Mr. Jones to tell him what we’ve learned.” Ashley grinned at the two of them as she walked to the door.

Helen nodded. “Stay safe.”

Helen turned back to Will and held out her arms. He sighed lightly but took Ashley’s place on the couch, pressing close to her. Helen wrapped her arms around him as allowed him to press his face into her side.

“I know that you believe that everyone can be saved. Sometimes though, the best you can do isn’t enough.”

“I know that. I just wish that it was.”

“Oh, darling boy, your heart is compassionate beyond measure, and you hurt for all of those around you. It’s one of the reasons that I wanted you to come work with me. As much as people in the past have made your kindness and curiosity seem otherwise, they are strengths. They are what will allow you to help so many other people in the future. Sometimes though, you just have to accept it.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Helen stroked a hand through his hair. “Do you need to go down? You’ve had a few rough days, and some time in subspace would likely make you feel much better.”

Will hesitated and thought for a moment. “Sure, maybe just for a few minutes. Help me relax so that I can sleep tonight instead of endlessly running through what I think I should be doing.”

“Alright darling, kneel, and I’ll talk you into subspace.”

Will slid obediently to his knees and went as Helen’s hand guided him to lay his head on her leg. He sighed into the feeling, already beginning to relax. He allowed her to guide him deep into his own head and for subspace to push all of the other thoughts out of it. For the time being, it was someone else’s problem and he could worry about it later.

As he fell deeper into himself, he also slumped closer to Helen until he was nearly melted into her leg. She smiled and turned back to her tablet, using the time to work on some projects.

Will did best with passive domming. Which was one of the reasons that Helen was such a good choice as his domme. Ashley, for all that she was a good domme when she swung into that dynamic, was much more of a service domme. She preferred tasks to be completed and loved to give out spankings when things didn’t go properly.

Will needed quiet. More than any of the other subs Helen had worked with. His needs were very specific and without them Helen feared the results were not favorable. Not just his atrocious sleeping and eating habits, but the sort of mental health issues that allowed him to get into a car with a domme he had just met.

Helen looked up as she heard a soft snuffling noise and smiled as she saw it was Biggie. He had a tray with sandwiches and tea, something that would go well with her and Will’s session. She smiled gratefully at them and nodded to the coffee table in front of her.

Will was so deep into subspace that he didn’t even notice the intrusion. His eyes were closed to better help him focus. Helen gave Biggie another nod as he left silently.


End file.
